Petite Fille
by feufollet
Summary: OS - C'est le hasard, aurais-je pu lui dire. Mais je me tais. J'ai trop de respect pour sa douleur, je m'en voudrais de fausser sa haine. C'est la seule chose qui nous relie encore, elle et moi.


**Petite Fille**

* * *

_Court OS écrit d'une traite, et qui dormait paisiblement dans mes fichiers. Du coup, je me suis dit pourquoi pas le publier, en attendant toutes ces fictions longues que je ne terminerai peut-être jamais.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! :)_

_(Tout est à JKR)_

* * *

Pétunia ne m'a jamais pardonnée quand je l'ai regardé et que je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue, une gamine banale dépourvue de pouvoirs. Elle l'a mal pris quand avec mon sourire angélique, je lui ai répété que maman était fière de moi, parce que j'étais _spéciale_. Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? A part un aimant à boulet ? Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment là, je sens la colère qui palpite dans son cœur. Elle m'a dit des choses bien pires, bien plus violentes, mais mes mots font plus mal. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont vrais.

Quand on était petites, on passait des heures dans le jardin toutes les deux. J'essayais de lui apprendre mes tours, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle finirait par y arriver. Nous étions deux sœurs, ça me paraissait normal de tout partager et Pétunia et moi, nous étions indissociables. Parfois, son désarroi se lisait dans ses yeux. Pétunia partait sans rien dire au bout d'une heure de séance. Je savais qu'elle allait pleurer dans sa chambre. J'entendais les bruits étouffés et je la voyais recroquevillée dans son lit à travers la serrure.

Elle revenait très vite, le regard fixe et déterminé. J'ai toujours admiré ça chez elle. Elle possédait une ténacité étonnante, une force étrange en elle qui ne se décourageait jamais. Alors elle essayait de nouveau, toujours avec le même entêtement. Elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés à la perfection. Les gens s'arrêtaient dans la rue pour la regarder, on lui caressait doucement la joue quand moi, on m'ébouriffait juste les cheveux.

- On ne se quittera jamais, disait-elle.

Elle était la seule à me coiffer sans relâche, même si c'était peine perdue. J'étais la poupée qui courait derrière elle. La petite fille qui lui tenait la main. Elle savait toujours quoi faire, toujours quoi dire, elle était là pour me protéger. Pétunia, elle savait mordre quand il le fallait, et alors que je reculais, terrifiée. Quand le voisin, quatorze ans, un peu bizarre, avait failli trouver l'endroit où l'on s'était réfugié, elle avait saisi de grosses pierres et les avait serré contre sa paume. J'en sens encore la dureté glacée. Et son silence à elle, concentré.

Je n'étais pas la victime. Mais je n'étais pas non plus le bourreau. Ce n'est jamais comme ça, avec deux sœurs. On détruit l'autre comme on peut, parce qu'on sait que l'autre va nous détruire aussi. C'est le cercle vicieux de toutes les fratries, le voile doux et silencieux de la compétition. Elle m'aimait, ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais elle me haïssait de tous les pores de sa peau, d'une haine puissante et dévastatrice, une haine que j'ai peut-être mérité, je n'en sais rien.

_Petite sœur. Dis-moi ton secret._

Comment lui dire qu'il n'y a rien, mais juste un hasard ?

C'est trop facile à dire. C'est presque trop simple, le hasard. En disant ça, j'ai l'impression de la trahir, elle et sa douleur. Je ne peux pas fausser sa haine, alors je me tais. Dans ma bouche il y a _oublie ça, bordel, va de l'avant, grandis !_ mais dans mes yeux je m'excuse encore et encore. _Monstre_. Je sais.

Je sais qu'en la regardant partir avec Vernon, là maintenant, je ne la reverrais plus. C'est ma sœur mais il y a trop de non-dits pour tout oublier. Elle est droite, digne, comme d'habitude. Elle est belle dans sa robe de mariée. Un peu trop maigre, peut-être. Un peu trop raide. Mais elle s'en fiche, sur ses lèvres flotte un sourire, et elle avance dans l'allée. Elle ne me voit pas, ses yeux se sont posés sur Vernon. Lui la dévore du regard. Il me dégoûte. _Tu vaux mieux que ça !_ Mais je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça. Plus depuis que j'ai onze ans.

Elle dit oui, il dit oui, c'est banal mais ça marche toujours, les gens rient et applaudissent. Ils s'embrassent. Je peux dire ce que je veux, mais ils ont l'air amoureux. Un amour étrange, peut-être, mais je suis mal placée pour juger. A côté, maman pleure à chaudes larmes. Tu vois Pétunia qu'elle t'aime, ta mère. Vois comme elle est heureuse, prend le temps de savourer cette fierté dans ses yeux. C'est toi qu'elle a pris dans ses bras la première, à la mort de Papa. C'est avec toi qu'elle rit en faisant la vaisselle. Moi, je ne fais plus vraiment partie de votre monde.

Une seconde plus tard et nos regards se croisent. Son sourire s'efface, sa joie se fane mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas regardé comme ça ? Huit ans ? Il y a la même connexion pourtant. Elle grésille un peu mais elle est là. Pétunia lâche la main de son nouveau mari, et déjà il est parti saluer des amis imaginaires.

- Félicitation.

- Je me passe bien de ton ironie.

Il n'y en a pas mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire remarquer. Elle le sait mieux que moi, on se connaît mieux que personne. Du riz qui nous atterri soudain dessus interrompt notre échange inexistant. Pétunia salue des amies. Je continue de la détailler du regard. Elle n'est peut-être pas si maigre que ça, finalement. D'un geste, je caresse la courbe de mon ventre et Pétunia m'observe faire. Elle hoche la tête.

Trop de temps nous sépare.

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée._

Mais mes yeux restent silencieux, comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'elle sait lire en eux, depuis le temps ? C'est bien possible, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Moi, je ne sais plus lire dans les siens. Ou je ne veux plus. Trop de reproches, de regrets, de honte. Les yeux de Pétunia sont de livres. Mais je n'ai plus envie de lire.

- Lily ?

Je me retourne et il est là. James Potter, le seul et l'unique. Il me sourit, toujours sous les yeux de Pétunia. Il m'embrasse, aussi.

Tout s'embrouille, parce que je sais qu'elle nous regarde.

Pourquoi s'est-elle mariée avec ce type ?

- On rentre Lily.

- Je sais.

Il me prend par la taille.

Je sais ce qu'elle se dit. Il est beau, il est prévenant, gentil. Elle se demande pourquoi moi. Pourquoi jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours eu une telle chance. Je lui répondrai bien le hasard, mais ça me fait peur. C'est trop imprévisible.

- J'y vais, dis-je à Pétunia.

- D'accord.

Je lui tourne le dos et je suis James, qui a déjà commencé à avancer dans l'allée. Puis je m'arrête.

C'est comme un murmure, doux, à peine articulé.

- Bonne chance, Lily...

Et je ne me retourne pas.


End file.
